Silver Zeo Saga
by Sarra Torrens
Summary: Story based on my character Sarra Torrens, her emotional turmoils and her tribulations and her downfalls. Warning! Major Character Death here! The plot bunny that started it all. Rated PG 13 First in Sarra Torrens Universe


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Haim Saban does! This is my quote for the whole series that I do. I own Sarra Torrens-Lee, and all characters you do not know I will list as either mine or as rightful owners!! Warning! If you do not like main character deaths....Run NOW! Rated PG 13 by the American Association of Motion Pictures. Violence, said death of a main character, bombs etc. Sexual scenes. Tear gushing hopefully achieved. Please do not hate me it was necessary! I will list all songs I use and give credit to said creators. If you would like to use my character please feel free to do so, just give credit where credit is due! That is all I ask. Now on with the show!!!

_Silver Zeo Saga:_

January 2009:

It was quiet in Angel Grove for a change, and for the Rangers, it meant some down time. Tommy was still twitchy after the last time King Mondo was lulling in attacking, as he had to deal with the whole Brain Drain classic Tommy episode to deal with and being evil again. It made him crazy a little but he dealt with it. Then as they went home from the Youth Center, Adam and Tommy ended up walking across the Angel Grove Park to get to their cars because there was no other option for parking, because of a huge gymnastics tournament being there that weekend.

That action also landed them in a heap of trouble when King Mondo sent down his newest warrior, a Silver Zeo Ranger to which Tommy noticed she was female. Tommy cursed under his breath, thanking the gods and anyone who was listening, that he had brought his morpher, and he and Adam were together. He didn't think that Jason could deal with battling too much. "Adam. Time to rock and roll buddy." Adam gulped a little, as he heard of the time Tommy was evil, and he wasn't liking the situation that they were dealing with presently.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Tommy was impressed that he snapped to business side very well these days. They transformed and they were instantly into the newest fight for their lives. Again. The Silver Ranger attacked without mercy, until Zordon teleported them to the Command Center. He had been having Alpha 5, his friend and helper with those against the dark, as Trini kept quoting. "Woah!" Tommy called out as he teleported in, noticing that the others were there, and that Adam was lying very very still on the floor of the Command Center.

"Shit," he breathed as he watched his good friend lie there. Kat's eyebrow raised as she heard that word come out from his mouth, then lowered it as she knew he was worried about their new enemy. She walked over to Adam, and bent down beside him on one knee, her golden hair coming down from her face as she was still in her regular outfit.

"Adam? Can you hear me?" She asked in her clear Austrailian voice. It soothed Tommy to hear it for a while, as he rubbed his hand down his face in a frustrated gesture. "Adam? Buddy? You with us?" He heard a moan as he said that. "Who decided to hit me with the power of a cross between a freight train carrying coal, and a Greyhound Bus at full speed?!" He asked slowly as he started to get up very carefully. Tommy gave him a hand and an arm to brace him, til he got to the bio bed, to get a full scan. Alpha 5's lights flashed and he muttered his "Ai yai yai!"s very quietly.

"Bruising of some ribs, you'll turn pretty colours Adam but they will go away, and your ribs will heal better since you've been in your suit when you were attacked." Adam nodded smartly "Yeah damn lucky that I didn't end up being wiped up into the ground with her attack." Tanya came to him and rubbed his shoulder, as Rocky looked over at Zordon. "So what do we do when we meet up with her again?" He asked the inevitable question. _Uncertain, but all you need to know is that you must be able to take on this new challenge with caution, for I fear that great winds of change has come._ Was all Zordon, the mythiogical being in the glass tube could say with grave words and tone.

They went home, and Adam soaked his poor ribs in a shower as he did so, his mother looked at him worriedly. 'He's doing something dangerous I know... I wish he could tell me...' She thought as she cooked dinner. She heard him come down, and her asian features expressed worries. "Easy Mom, Tommy was getting me good earlier at practice that's all. I wasn't paying attention." His mom calmed down a little. Tia Park worried way too much about her son, but she cared about him greatly.

She smiled, calmed down, then when Ron Park walked through the door, she smiled. "Your home for a change, dear. Dinner's about to go on the table." Adam smiled. "Good going Dad." He said with a smile. He was the only son of the Parks. They had tried for a second child, but Tia lost the child when they were in a car crash years ago, and she wasn't sure if she would try again. They sat down at the medium square table at their living room, it was done in a deep walnut wood, which had a table cloth of blue fabric on it, with the white plates made a calming set to the expansive room, that held their living room, dining room and kitchen.

"So Adam how was practice?" He heard his dad ask. "Good. Tommy got me good 'cause I was not focused, and he got me in the ribs pretty good. I am okay, and Ernie checked me out and I'll heal in a couple of days." Was his excuse. Ron nodded stately. "You need your focus more with Karate and Tai Kwon Do, son, just keep that in your head when you practice. Okay?" He asked. Adam nodded.

"Anything interesting happen for you today Dad?" He asked, casually. Ron scratched his black haired covered head. "Yeah. We had some calls to the precinct because the Youth Center had some activity after you left, apparently. The Power Rangers got into it with another Power Ranger, claiming to be the Silver Zeo Ranger working for King Mondo." He cursed. Adam shook his head.

"Wouldn't the evil beings know by now that what ever they do they cannot defeat the Power Rangers?" he asked. He sighed. Ron looked at him. He just rolled his eyes. "Even though they cause trouble themselves with property damage...?" Adam cocked his head. "What would you rather have? Property damage, or the whole world being controlled by evil? At least think of that, Dad." He pleaded. Ron just sighed. "Alright Adam, I will think." They turned to more normal conversations like the weather, and the sports scores for basketball and soccer.

They turned in to bed, as he thought of what would his dad think if he knew he was a Power just sighed, as he did, he slept and dreamed of the last attack.

Tommy; meanwhile, wasn't sleeping, but told his mother that he was staying up to study, which she took as a good sign. He did all of his homework, not that there was much, and then went downstairs and worked out in the gym they'd built for him. He considered about his adoptive parents, and he smiled about his brother, David, who had called him recently.

'"Man, you've been dealt rough this week man! I am glad that I don't have to face off this Silver Ranger, you okay bro?"' He'd asked. '"Yeah, but poor Adam had to deal with his ribs. He got smacked pretty badly. She's tough."' He remembered saying. David paused, and it was as if Tommy could see his face through the phone, giving him the quizzical look.

They talked and Tommy felt much better after setting the phone down, then he went to bed.

Meanwhile, there was a person watching the Earth. She never slept anymore since the days that she lost her husband. She was on the Moon, being tricked by the enemies of the Power Rangers because he'd convinced her that her husband was killed in the debris when there was an attack. Even though King Mondo had killed her husband on scene of a murder investigation.

They'd just moved to Angel Grove a couple of months before the attacks of King Mondo, and then when her husband died, she lost all contact with the outside world, as she couldn't face the other people of town who saw her husband as a decorated officer...but she was still just a joke.

She went to her quarters that were more like a glorified jail cell. The nightmares came daily, but she worked on six hours of sleep, or less. She would teleport down to the city to go to the precinct, as a detective and she almost ran right into Ron Park, Adam's father daily. "Ma'am. You okay?" He asked as she came in the next morning. "Aye, Detective. Just fine." She turned as she went in, and closed her eyes as she got to her chair at her desk. There were no casefiles on her desk as she was normally Homicide.

But she also dealt with the occult as well, and there were no such problems, so she helped Detective Park on a current case he was working on. It was an incident last night of someone breaking in the Youth Center and stealing cash out of the box and the safe, and property damage. They went through, cleared the crimescene, and then when the kids went back in, she stayed for a break. Ernie fetched her a cup of coffee, as she sat at one of the tables, she looked over at the excercise room and watched some of the classes the kids were teaching.

She smiled when she felt someone beside her; she turned and blinked when she saw a young man come towards her. "Come here often?" He asked. She grinned. "How many times have I heard that line over the last few years?" Looking at the teenager, she motioned for him to sit. He was dressed in black, and she noticed his soft eyes were a brown, almost deep brown. He had a deep grin on his face as he took a bottle of water from his hands, and drank from it. "How have you been Detective Torrens?" He asked. She smiled. "Didn't I tell you to call me Sarra?" Jason looked at her.

"Yeah. Sarra," He agreed, as she smiled. "So, my question still stands Sarra? How've you been?" Sarra closed her eyes. "Exhausted." She admitted. "Sleep never comes easy for me these days, Jason." "Not since Todd..." She murmured. Jason held her hand and squeezed it. He let it go, as she smiled. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

"So, my friends say they are going to be here later..." He said, casually. She looked almost alarmed. "It's ok if you don't want to meet them. They wouldn't bite though." She relaxed.

"Not yet, still dealing with loss, it's hard to meet friends...I am trying to keep my friend circle small. I don't want anyone else dead..." He squeezed her hand again. She nodded once, and he let her go. She was glad he was there. "So, you doing alright?" She asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, pretty well." She looked at her watch. "Shoot. I've got to get going, or Detective Park will have my head. Again." He smiled. As he got up to see her off she looked through the opening of the locker rooms, and Adam Park came through the door. She smiled back at Jason, as he kissed her softly on the cheek. She blushed furiously. "Jason..." She murmured, and he let her go.

"Have a good day, Sarra." She smiled back. "I will." "I will..." She tapered off as she made a run for the precinct. She felt much better and then when she got to the truck, she slid into the driver's seat, and shut the door behind her. As she pulled on her seatbelt, she shuddered as she felt her arms alight with goosebumps. "Work." She told herself as she started the car, a song came on and it made her smile. _Drowning_ by the Backstreet Boys.

_"Don't pretend you're sorry I know you're not You know you got the power To make me weak inside Girl you leave me breathless But it's okay 'cause You are my survival Now hear me say I can't imagine life Without your love Even forever don't seem Like long enough...."_ She turned down the street and thumped her hand against the wheel as she heard the song, and smiled. _"'Cause everytime I breathe I take you in And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it You keep me _**Drowning in your love** _Everytime I try to rise above I'm swept away by love Baby I can't help it You keep me Drowning in your love_ _Maybe I'm a drifter Maybe not 'Cause I have known the safety Of floating freely In your arms_ _I don't need another lifeline_ _It's not for me 'Cause only you can save me Oh can't you see I can't imagine life Without your love And even forever don't seem Like long enough...."_

Sarra got to the precinct in time, and she shut the engine to her Ford F-150 off, got out and locked up her red truck. Heading back inside she was able to get herself sorted out for the next day. She filed reports for Detective Park, then clocked out. It was about six o'clock and she was frustrated. She didn't want to go to the Moon, so she stayed in her office making calls and clearing up other cases. She finished the day with going out to dinner. Headed back up to the Moon, she smiled grimly, as she went to sleep. The King would want her home tomorrow, so she made sure her calander was clear. It was. She even had a day off work, so it was easy. She stayed on the Moon, and he made her fight the Rangers again. He had her under compulsion spell which she was trying to fight off. It wasn't easy.

They collided at the beach, it was a beautiful day, and she wanted to be laying on the warm sand instead of the cold stone of the Moon's crust. It made her cry as she saw a man kiss his wife as they ran to the car. That enraged her and made her fight more. It'd been four weeks since she'd been a Ranger for the dark, and she was tired of it all. But it was all she could do to stay alive.

She bit her lower lip as she started to charge for the Red Ranger, but the Blue Ranger came out in front. "Rocko!" Tommy called out. Rocky took the hit for Tommy as he went down, he smiled at his brother at arms. "Save her," was all he said. Tommy nodded once, and that was all he was able to do when she had him on the floor of the sand, with her short knife at his throat. "TOMMY!" Kat called out as she watched from the sidelines, her body frozen in fear.

"Do you want to be next, girl, then shut up." She said roughly, as she looked down at Tommy. "Mondo will be pleased with my victory over ya." Tommy stared at her.

"Will you?" He asked. She just stared dead into his faceplate. Sarra pressed the knife to Tommy's throat. "You'll never forgive yourself if you do this." He croaked at her.

"Forgiveness, I haven't had forgiveness in a long **long** time, Red Ranger, so, there is no worries to that, not for me anymore." She said, as tears came down her face. "I have no problems not anymore, except for survival." She admitted greatly. He put a hand on her right wrist. Gently. "Your not alone." He admitted to her. She looked in his eyeplate. "You have no idea what I have done throughout my life, Red Ranger, so back off." She ended up cutting into him. "_NO!_" Kat cried. Sarra's dagger penetrated the fabric of the Power Suits, Mondo had made sure of that.

She then used the rest of them and attacked the rest of the Power Rangers. Then she was pulled away by teleportation. She was awarded food and a bath, of which she hadn't had much of for a while, because of her failures. She ate like she'd never see food again, and soaked away her sore muscles in the bubbles and hot water. After she washed her hair, she felt much better.

Dressing and doing her hair again took no time at all, and she went to see King Mondo. "My Liege." She said, softly as she bent down just behind him and put her left arm to one knee. "You wish to speak with me?" She asked her british accent penetrating the room. "You have done good work, of late my warrior. I wish to give you something, in return." She raised an elegant eyebrow.

"May I ask what it is my lord king?" She spoke with a voice that was curious. "A weapon, of a kind, my warrior." she raised her eyebrow again. He turned to her and handed her a sword, of great evil power that vibrated in her right hand as he passed it to her. Grasping the weapon, she looked at her leader with expectancy and wonderment. She was curious, that was for sure.

"To use against the Rangers, to take revenge against those against you and our quest." She nodded once. Magicking a sheathe to put the sword in, she put the sword away and looked towards the Earth and frowned. She wished she could get more sleep. "Get some rest, you've done good work today, and put a wrench in the Rangers' plans. I am proud of you." She nodded once, and went to her cell and slept.

The next morning she went back to Earth, and to work, and the whispers of the actions of the Silver Zeo penetrated her subconcious, and made the deep evil of herself chuckle. The woman in her was tired, and the spirit in her was struggling to get herself sorted and freed from this evil.

Sarra closed her eyes as she listened to the music that was in her office. It was Nickelback's _I'd come for you_. "_Just one more moment thats all that needed like wounded soldiers in need of healing time to be honest this time I'm pleading please don't dwell on it cause I didn't mean it...I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground but it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now and every day I spend away My souls inside out gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now somehow by now you know that Id come for you no one but you yes I'd come for you But only if you told me to Id fight for you I'd lie its true Give my life for you you know I'll always come for you I was blindfolded but now I'm seeing my mind was closing Now I'm believing I finally know just what it means to let someone in to see the side of me that no one does or ever will so if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone I'd search forever just to bring you home here and now this I vow, By now that you know that I'd come for you no one but you yes I'd come for you but only if you told me to I'd fight for you I'd lie its true Give my life for you you know I'll always come for you No matter what gets in my way as long as there's still life in me no matter what remember you know I'll always come for you No matter what gets in my way as long as there's still life in me no matter what remember, You know I'll always come for you You know I'll always come for you..."_

She desperately wished that someone would come for her. She was so lost and tired. Sighing, she closed her eyes and almost didn't realize there was a tap on the door. "Come!" She called. Opening her eyes she smiled as she saw a friend. Or someone she hoped she would be a friend. It was Tanya. "How can I help you?" She asked. "My name's Tanya, I am a friend of Jason." Sarra's shoulders jerked, as she got up in her seat.

"Just wanted to meet you, and let you know that Jason sent me to tell you that he wanted to see you." Sarra raised an eyebrow at the young woman at her couch. "Alright, where?" She asked. Tanya smiled, her dark eyes blinking, and her african-american features almost friendly to her. "The Youth Center, later this afternoon." She nodded. "Three?" Sarra asked, as she calculated. Tanya smiled. "Yeah. He's got something lined up." Sarra twitched at that, then she calmed down. "Kay, tell him three." was her reply. Tanya nodded, and got up like an elegant woman would. Sarra blinked, and smiled as Tanya left.

Sarra sank back into her chair after Tanya left, wondering what Jason could be thinking of doing. She was curious, but she also needed to be cautious of what she said and did. She needed to be careful. Ever so careful.

Looking out to the city's skyline she smiled as she found herself worrying way too much over this, and she didn't need to worry quite so badly. She got herself to the Youth Center, at three, and it was fairly quiet. She got edgy, but she walked in, and looked around, there was no one there execpt her and Jason. She relaxed a bit when she saw him, and smiled as he came towards her and gave her a big hug.

"What's this about Jason?" She asked as she accepted it. He smiled. "My secret." He said, as he held up a finger. She smiled as she let him do what he wanted. He took her to the patio outside the Youth Center, and got her to sit down, and as she did, she relaxed for the first time in a long time. Sarra relaxed as she closed her eyes she almost fell asleep, it was funny because Jason came back and found her like that and shook his head. "Sarra?" He asked her as he touched her shoulder. She jerked up, and smiled.

Sarra blinked owly at him, as he stared down at her with a cup of herbal tea. She accepted it greatfully. The mug was HUGE, reminded her of her London mug at home. Smiling, she sipped it, as if she was ready to marry that mug of hot tea. Jason chuckled. "Worn out?" He asked as she nodded. "Aye." She agreed.

He let her drink the tea, then got a sampling of Ernie's finest food, which was interesting, including the smoothies. Then he took her to the beach, where there was this purgola thing of a bed and there was no one around. She blushed as he led her to it, put her on the bed. "Easy, I won't hurt you, I figured you could use a back rub, and away from your offices so you wouldn't plead off work..." She blushed again, knowing that she would.

Taking off her jacket and her shirt, undoing her bra, she smiled as Jason gasped at some of the marks on her body. She grinned. "Some of the things I've faced over the years..." She admitted. She was glad that some of the marks that Mondo left went to scars within a few days. He started to rub her after he got positioned right, Sarra sighed as she smiled. This was the first time in ages she ever felt _good_.

He smiled as she moaned into the pillows as he gave her a massage, then, when he was finished, she smiled as she got dressed again, and they lay on the bed so she felt complete at rest. It'd been too long.

Jason looked at her. "You alright?" He asked. She was asleep on his chest and didn't answer. Completely passed out. She whimpered in her nightmare, he woke her as she woke, she started to shake; horribly. He held her as she started to shake, and spoke soothing words of relief and safety. The older woman kept shaking her head. "There's too much I've lost already...Jason...I told you...I don't want you at risk too, I know you will be because of me and my actions....might just get you killed. I'm sorry if I ever lead you on..." She started as she tried to get up out of his embrace.

"Hey...no, please Sarra..." She shook her head as she tried to look into his deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry...so sorry..." "I can't have anyone....ever again...I am not worthy, after all the things I've done to survive...Jason, I...Gotta go..." He tried to catch her as she tried to bolt, but her legs and her feet were her best and worst enemy and as she raced away to her vehicle, she started to cry. She got there and inside, and drove away, after she cleared her tears.

She drove home, unlocked the door, got inside and shut the door. Locking it, she went to the phone, and turned it off so she couldn't hear it ring, dashed upstairs, and bolted for the master bedroom and started to bawl. She hadn't felt like that since before Todd died....she couldn't have happiness because of what she'd done. _I hate this part_ by the Pussycat Dolls ran through her mind as she shook violently.

Jason was left dumbfounded by her abrupt departure, and he closed his hands in a fist and went to the one set of rocks near him and punched them. He was so worried for her and angry because he couldn't get through to her. He knew he was close, he didn't know how exactly close he was. She was everything he wanted for a partner, strong, loving, trusting, a fighter. He felt tears come to his eyes as he left himself, and teleported home to his house, ran up the stairs, and found a call from Tommy on his phone.

He called Tommy back. "Tommy?" He asked. Jason waited. "Here bro, you sound like crap. Your date didn't go well?" was the question, all the friends knew about it, because they wanted it to go right for their friend. Jason sighed. "Almost." He admitted. He sat back and explained what she said as she sat on the bed, and Tommy bit his lower lip. "Huh." He said as he was curious to what brought that on.

"I care about her man, she's beautiful, she's a warrior, you should've seen all the scars on her back, she loves fully, I think. I just wish I could get through to her...." He sighed. Tommy sighed too. He knew what it was like to try and get his own feelings across to the people he loved. "I could talk to her bro, if you want." Jason contemplated his friend's offer, knowing it was genuine, and that he had had the same problems before.

"Try if you would, she might not be receptive, she's fairly concentrated on being alone." was the word. Tommy nodded. "Kay Bro, we'll get somewhere with this, trust me." Jason sighed. "Thanks Bro." was his reply, before he shut the phone down. Jason went to the bookcase where he had all the pictures of all his friends. He had one picture done with Sarra near the Youth Center couple of weeks ago, and he picked it up, and she looked so tired in that one, but he was willing to do anything for her including saving her soul.

"Sarra..." He spoke with love in his voice. She moaned as she heard his voice and Mondo's. "Come to me my warrior." She teleported to the Moon. "Sire." She said as she bent to one knee. He smiled. "Good, you're here." "I have a job for you to do." She raised an eyebrow. "Aye my liege?" She asked.

They were alone, on the Moon. "I want you to attack a friend of the Power Rangers." She raised an eyebrow. "Who sire?" She asked. "Jason Lee Scott." She almost jerked, but didn't. "Aye sire, right away at the right time, as you suggest." Mondo smiled. "Good." She heard. Sarra was trying not to shake. 'Jason a friend of the Rangers, of the ones she was trying to destroy?' She thought as she concentrated on when Mondo wanted her to hurt Jason. "Tomorrow at four in the afternoon." She nodded. "Aye Sire." She agreed and got up and went back to Earth.

Going home she started to hit her heavy bag. The one man she trusted a friend of the enemy she was trying to defeat? "I can't I can't but I have no other option." She repeated as the phone began to ring again, it was her cellphone. The song was _It's not over _by Daughtery. She answered it. "Sarra here." She said as she took off her boxing gloves.

"Sarra, this is Tommy Oliver I'm a friend of Jason's, can I speak with you?" He asked her. She cradled the phone between her head and her shoulder. "Alright, come by my place this evening." She quoted the address, he quoted back, and said, "I'll be there in an hour, there abouts." She nodded. "Great." She answered.

Sarra smiled sadly as she tried to get her house ready for a visitor, and smiled when her eyes lit to the pictures of her and her squad for Peru. "David James...give me some strength?" She asked the one soldier that stood beside her as tall as a mountain, with his hand on her shoulder. Smiling, slightly, the warrior in her sang. She shut that down, then focused on the task at hand. She heard the doorbell ring. Answering it she smiled as she saw Tommy. "You must be Tommy." She said. He nodded. "Tommy Oliver. Yes. May I come in?" He asked. She nodded. "Welcome to my home." She said as she led him through the mahogany floors, white walls, and into the colorful living room. "Wonderful home you have." He said, appreciating the architecture. She smiled. "Thanks." She led him to the mircofiber grey long couch, with the high back. He sat there, and she sat on the red soft square armchair on the other side with the other one matching beside her, and a glass and metal coffee table in the middle. "So, what can I do for you, Tommy?" She asked.

He looked mighty uncomfortable. She smiled as he relaxed. "I'm here on behalf on a certain mutual friend of ours." She raised an eyebrow. "Jason huh?" She asked. He nodded.

"He's concerned about you, I think he's started to care abut you greatly." He told her. She grasped onto her medallion that was hanging from her neck. "I...know, Tommy." She said as she got up and went to the white mantle of her fireplace. "I've gotta ask, how do you feel about him?" he asked. She smiled. "I...want...to love him...Goddess..I so **want** to love him." She closed her arms across her body as if she was cold and shook. "Sarra, he's here, he cares, cares ever so deeply for you and wants you to be okay..." She smiled softly as tears invaded her sight.

She took off her small framed glasses, wiping away her tears. Replacing her frames on her face, she blinked as Tommy came to her and hugged her. "It's going to be okay." He told her. She looked at him. "How,...do you know?" She asked.

He smiled. "I was once a punk kid who didn't know how to take care of friendships, I moved around a lot, I came from a lost home, I have a real brother and adoptive parents, and siblings, and now my friends, they have all taken an interest in my life to keep me sane." She smiled at that.

"I've had no broken home, but I was not what you would call 'normal' by any means necessary." She scoffed, remembering. "I've had a lot to go through, ALOT." She warned him. She smiled. "I've been through problems about guys, lord knows, I've had at least two die one infront of my eyes." "I've had a whole team of men I trained to die, I tend to have people I care about hurt or killed because of the magick I weild, the Magick uses those I have a link to them....dies for the power, not that its the way that I want it to happen..." She told him seriously.

Tommy cursed. "I thought I had a hard time with girls." He told her honestly. She giggled. "Looks like we're quite the pair, Oliver." He smiled.

"Sounds like it Torrens." He replied; making her chuckle. She calmed down, then sighed. "I...just never wanted him hurt. Pushing him away was the only way I could make sure that that never happens to him...I..." She closed her eyes, started to shake.

Sarra put her hands against her face, her rings cool against her face. Tommy came to her, gently taking her and hugging her as she shook. "There's one thing I know about Jason. When he cares about someone, he _cares_. He will not let anything happen to those he loves, not if he can help it and he finds that it's his destiny to protect them." "Even if they are capable of looking out for themselves." She smiled at that.

"Like someone else we know?" She asked; as Tommy grinned. "You and me both." She smiled. He handed her a couple of Kleenexes, which she used then put in the small trash can she had beside the couch that was nearest to them. "Would...would you talk to him, and tell him...I...would like to see him?" He smiled. "You can tell him yourself." She smiled.

"Alright. Where is he?" She asked. Tommy smiled back.

"He's at home, I think." He said. Sarra nodded. "Aye alright." She said.

Tommy smiled. "I will see you later?" She nodded.

"I think so." was her answer. Tommy left; and she smiled as she thought about Jason, but remembered what Mondo told her. She cast that part of her aside, while she talked to Jason.

'I will deal with the other part later, but now...' She thought hard. He asked to meet her at her place, and she granted his request.

She smiled when he came to the door, with something she wasn't expecting. A single red rose.

Sarra almost wept when she saw it, but accepted it with greatfulness spread over her face.

He sat on the couch,and she sat close to him, talking to him over tea and he calmed her spirit down.

He loved her. He Loved her, and that was huge for her. She shook with anticipation as he leaned in and kissed her while she closed her eyes.

"Jason..." "I..." He kissed her. "Please, let me?" He asked. She smiled.

"Aye." was her answer. She was kissed with such gentleness she had to still remember that he was against her and that made her pull away.

"Sarra?" He asked. Sarra closed her eyes. "I...still...can hurt you...Jason...I don't want to...but there may be no choice." She warned him. He touched her softly. "I don't care." He told her honestly. "All the Magick all the power in the worlds can go to hell, I _will_ protect you, I promise you this." She smiled. "I don't need protection, as such, I have protection of my own, but I worry about you, because my power can and will use you, and it may just very well kill you." "I wouldn't want to tell your friends or family that you died because of meah, I have _done_ that before." She choked that out.

Jason held her. "I am not going to let you go." He said. She smiled, weakly. "I...I..." "I am _so_ afraid." He looked at her.

"Of what?" He asked honestly. She leaned into him.

"Ah've been hurt so long, too long to trust...I end up...tossing away...friendships, relationships...I...may push you away to the point...you'll not want me anymore...It's happend before." She told him honestly.

Sarra closed her eyes as she leaned against the couch, bawling. It was as if she couldn't hold it back any longer. She didn't want anyone hurt or dead because of her. Not again.

He came to her, turned her towards him, got her leaning into his chest as she sobbed her heart out. Her silver and black onyx teardrop earrings shook against her neck. He held her, closely whispering calming words to her so that she relaxed. "I......do care about you, Jason...you..." "You are more ...much more than I should ever...ever deserve..." She smiled weakly. Closing her eyes, she leaned against him, her walls around her heart starting to crumble, just a little bit at a time.

Jason took her into his strong arms as she crumbled. Weeping against his chest she felt more complete than she had for a long time. Sarra smiled when Jason kissed her. "I...don't want to be alone tonight..." She muttered. He smiled. "Not today, not tonight. Not ever again will you be alone." "When you need me, whenever you need me, I'll be there." He told her with soft gentleness that made her throw her head up into the air.

"I...shouldn't...Goddess...I shouldn't..." He held her.

"I will do anything for you, you should know that now, what's wrong?" He asked her.

She shook her head violently. "I..._can't_...I don't have authority to tell you...I....am just at my wits end though..." He held her as she shook.

"Please...let me go..." She whispered. He shook his head.

"Hell no." was his response.

"Go...now. _Please_..." She begged. Sarra pushed him away, got up, then shook as the dark silver light ran through her.

He stared, in shock, wide eyed at her. "No..." "You...?" She flashed pure dark silver light. Then, the Silver Zeo Ranger appeared. "Meah." She said.

Jason stood in a warrior's stance. "You can't do this..." Sarra closed her eyes as tears entered them again.

"Evil has taken everything I've ever loved, and broken mah soul...Ah..." "There is only the darkness now..." "Only _ever_ the darkness." She said.

"Where there is darkness, there is the light." She shook her head at his speech.

"Not meah, I have been thrown into the pit of death and dispair." "I am at loss forever...nothing; NOTHING can bring me back." "I have lost so much, that this power, this has given meah a link to the future..." He went to her. "This is _not_ the future!" He told her.

"Get back. I do not want to have to hurt ye, but ye...are mine enemy." "King Mondo has requested that you'd be hurt....I do not wish that, but I must not disobey the orders of my king..."She tapered off as she got one of her long six inch knives out of her subspace pockets.

They gleamed silver and had stones in its pummel. A rainbow moonstone done into a rose. Sarra licked her lips behind the helmet. She didn't want to hurt him...she didn't but there was no other option. She moved towards him and attacked him. He didn't put up a fight. Sarra's hand was shaking as she cut him. "Ah...am sorry. So sorry." She whispered. He smiled softly.

"I understand." She heard as she cut him deeply, her eyes started to tear. "Oh....?" She asked. She cut deeply across his left shoulder, then lifted the knife, and was teleported back to the Moon, while, Jason, as he was being monitored by the Command Center, was teleported to the Command Center, so he could get treated.

King Mondo was _furious_. He beat her, badly, then banished her to the dungeon. She was locked in there for several days, and Jason tried to find her. She didn't even show up for work, which was strange.

Sarra closed her eyes but kept dreaming about Jason, about what she'd done. Tears left her dry, but she still shook.

'Jason...I'm...so sorry, love...I....wish...oh I wish things could be different.' She thought with tear streaked cheeks gleaming in the starlight.

When Tommy heard about Jason's confrontation with the Silver Zeo Ranger, he was furious, himself. He helped her get a hold of one of his friends. He felt ashamed for that. "I....Oh gods. Jason..." "If I ever see her...." Jason got up, slowly up to a sitting position on the medbay bed. "You will _not_!" "Tommy...she's like you were, she's just brought more of the darkness in because of all the times she's been hurt, but she's redeemable." "She's human, after all, as you were when you were Green Ranger. Remember?" He asked his brother at arms.

"She said to me, when she attacked, was that she didn't want to hurt me, that it was at the request of King Mondo. And she apologized, and I had never _seen_ her so broken. Not in all the time I've known her." "She told me that she was thrown into the pit of death and dispair. No one has ever felt that way more than you, Kat, or me." He admitted.

Tommy looked at his friend askanced. "You, Jason?" Jason smiled. "It was when you'd dealt with when you were evil...being locked in that prison in the dark dimension..." Tommy remembered and nodded. "I understand." He said.

Sarra was let go, back to work. She called in, saying she was taking a short sabbatical. They understood with the stuff she'd faced with lately, and the Chief took one look at her and pulled her aside and told her; "Get some help Torrens, we need you; okay?" He asked her. She nodded, stunned almost. "Thanks Chief." She muttered.

Going back home, she realized she needed to do something, but that something was not what the Chief had said. 'I've got to disappear, I've got to put an end to this...madness in my mind.' She thought seriously. Then she realized the place that was perfect. The perfect place to stop the madness. She went to the cliffs, and stood there, all she did was stand there.

Jason cursed as he saw her alone, on the monitor. "I've got to get down there...she'll do something that will never be good...I can't let her go through...." Tommy looked at his friend, the love that he had for her...He let his friend get to her. He knew how it was when one person felt like on the edge of their own precipice in their mind. It looked like she had found hers both physically and emotionally.

"Good luck Jason..." was all he heard from the room. Jason smiled faintly. He teleported without a word. He got to the rocks in time to see her open her eyes against the brisk wind and the spray from the waves on the rocks. 'I am so very sorry, love, I wish I got to be with you longer...' She thought as her goosebumps reacted. Sarra closed her eyes. She was dressed in her power suit, and her high soft leather boots. She wore her medallion, and her onyx silver teardrop earrings. She wore her black leather jacket with the silver star beaded on the back. Her hair was loose flowing, turning white, as she was trying to use all of her power to protect the town, in the last fruitless act of trying to make the world a better place without her in it.

Sarra's pale face was streaming down tears as she heard a footfall behind her. "Please...leave meah..." she asked. Her hands were cold...her heart was frozen, almost. "Please...you shouldn't have to see meah...like this..." She choked out against the cold wind. "Sarra!...Please...let me help you..." She shook her head. "Ah can't! Ah can't!" She cried.

"Sarra..._please_..." "I love you..." He pleaded with her. She shut her eyes. "You **can't** love meah...no one should!" She cried.

Sarra wanted to die. Her body was frozen...cold. She stood there, stock still, wondering when she could be left alone. Her grey skirt flew around her, as she stood, ready to fall backwards. "SARRA!" He came to her. "BACK! STAY AWAY!" She cried out. Shaking she shuddered so hard, as the wind broke through her layers. "SARRA, PLEASE!" "DON'T LET THE DARKNESS WIN!" He called.

She smirked. "THE DARKNESS WON YEARS AGO! I AM JUST LETTING GO." She called back.

She saw him come closer. As he came to her she started to shake. "Sarra!" "SARRA!" "PLEASE..." She fell to the cold stones near her, as her body took over. He took her in his arms, as she started to fight him. "Please...let me...." She cried as she hit his chest with her fists. "No. I am not losing anyone I love." He told her. Stopping in mid hit, she froze.

"You....can't love meah, not even after all...that...Ah've done to you...?" She queried, brokenly.

Sarra looked at him with tears in her eyes. "No." "I love you, because of what you have dealt with, it couldn't have been easy...Lord knows." He acclaimed. She closed her eyes, and wept as a song came through her mind. Mary J. Blige's _Can't be without you babe_. She sobbed into his arms as he picked her up and carried her, as if she was a feather.

"I....I...don't deserve this..." She spoke quietly. He scoffed. "Bull." "That is a lot of BS, and you know it." She closed her eyes. "Jason..." He smiled. "Shhhh, let me take care of you, you need this now...let me do this..." She shuddered. "You.." "You...should be so very far away from meah...right now..." She spoke with tears down her face. "King Mondo's mad at meah,and he will take advantage that you are with meah, and with you injured...because of meah...I...couldn't couldn't see you injured further because of meah..." "Ah..." "Oh my..." She passed out.

He teleported her to the Command Center. She slept in his arms, and as Tommy looked over at her...she felt his presence. Starting to shake, violently, she curled up in a ball on the med bay bed. "Goddess...what have Ah done..?" She asked in hushed tones. Tears hit the cold glass, and almost turned to icicles. Jason looked at Tommy. "I need to be alone. I'll be fine, she won't hurt me again." He said with a deep tone in his voice. It was his, "I'm the leader here I'll kick ass if I need to" voice. Tommy accepted that, and teleported out after saying, "If you need me I'm a teleport away." Jason nodded.

"Thanks man. See you later bro." was his response as he turned to the woman he cared so deeply about. She muttered as she woke up "Goddess...." she whispered. He smiled.

"Hello Gorgeous." He told her as she wiped her eyes from the muck, and cleaned her glasses. Sarra smiled at Jason. "Hey Handsome." was her soft reply. She slowly got off the medbay bed, and smiled. She was relaxing for the first time that she'd come to Angel Grove. Coming to him, she smiled as he came and held her close to him.

"Why did you save meah?" She asked with torn heartstrings in her voice. He smiled softly, and brushed her hair out of her eyes. It'd turned to black from the white it once was. "Because." "Because I love you." he said with honesty and pride in his voice. She blushed. "I...never...I...don't deserve such love..." He shook his head at her voice, as it was near breaking.

"Bull." He said quietly, but loud enough so that she looked up at him. She started to shake, as the Command Center's radio came on. It was _How to save a life_ by the Fray. "_Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you You stare politely right on through Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame You begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defence Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God he hears you And pray to God he hears you Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed He will do one of two things He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same And you'll begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life."_

"You deserve as much love as anyone here, more than even, because of all the shit you went through." He said seriously with fevor. "Jason..." She tried to plead with him. He shook his head. "I am not leaving you...There's no way in hell I am leaving you." She started to cry. "If you don't you'll get yourself killed by being associated with a killer, and a betrayer, and Mondo will not forgive a betrayer..." He held her.

"There's no way in hell I am leaving you to the dogs." "To the battle of war." Sarra's shoulders started shaking. "There's not much you _can do_, Jason...All you can do is let meah go..." He shook his head. "I am not going to let that happen. I care about you too much!" He cried.

Sarra felt the power building up inside him, and it made her shudder. "Jason...no...._please_..." She begged as she held her body with her arms. He shook his head again, and came towards her and she felt the power in him, it was helping her face the darkness in hers. Sarra couldn't deal with it. "Jason...._no_..." All was what she would repeat over and over. Til she created a sheild around herself so no one could come near her. She teleported again.

"_NO!_" Jason bellowed as he tried to find her using the viewing globe. Sarra was nowhere he could find her. Sarra was in a place where she thought no one would find her. But she was wrong. Someone was there. She felt the power, and cursed. "_GO AWAY!_" She cried. Power blasted through her sphere of protection against the rocks that were hiding the person and blasted them away. Tommy was standing there.

"WHY?!" She cried out. "WHY CAN'T I BE LEFT ALONE?!" She bellowed. Power surged through her and blasted some more rock out of her way. "SARRA!" He called. She looked at Tommy. Her eyes were as if they were bleeding tears. "Sarra! Let us HELP you!" He cried out. She laughed, almost maniacally. "NO! I am NOT WORTHY!" She cried out. "I HAVE **KILLED**! NO ONE WOULD _EVER_ FORGIVE ME FOR THAT!" She cried. Tommy shook his head. "JASON HAS FORGIVEN YOU, I HAVE FORGIVEN YOU." He called to her. She shook her head violently. She shook in pain and loss and anger.

"NO! That's NOT true and you should NOT!" "I know I DON'T!" "I NEVER will!" She shouted over the storm that had crept up. Tommy sighed. "I was evil once!" He called to her. "You ever heard of the GREEN RANGER?!" He called her. She contemplated. Nodding she cocked her head to listen. "Jason saved ME! From Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd from being evil again! I've hurt People! I've cause destruction and damage to thousands of lives!" "The Rangers forgave me! Made me a Part of the Team _forgave_ my trespasses!" he called into the whipping wind. She frowned. "HAVE YOU FORGIVEN YOURS?!" She bellowed.

"SLOWLY, WITH THE HELP OF FRIENDS." She heard. "I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES, BUT IT GETS EASIER EVERY DAY BY HELPING THOSE I HURT!" She shuddered violently. "I CAN'T...do this anymore..." She said as she stopped the whipping wind. The protection orb around her disappated. She sank to the floor of the rockface she was at, and shuddered against the cold.

Sarra collapsed into a weeping lump on the cold pointy hard rocks, and desperately wished that someone would just stick a large knife in her. She shuddered against the cold wind and rain that was brought up by her powers. Tommy came to her.

"It's alright...Sarra...I am not here to hurt you...." She laughed with pain in her voice. "You should...there's no reason why you should save meah..... Ah hurt you...." She said with tears down her face. Sarra shook violently as Tommy helped her up. He called Jason in, and she whimpered as she heard his name. "Come and pick up your girl Jase. Yeah, she's with me, I _think_ I've convinced her not to hurt herself." Jason teleported in, and found her collapsed onto Tommy's shoulder. Jason took her, into his arms, and she sobbed violently, til there was no more fear and pain in them.

Her hair turned to white as she healed, as Jason held her in his arms, Tommy stood there and smirked. She rolled her eyes afterwards and punched his shoulder. He chuckled, as he grabbed his shoulder, and rubbed it. Sarra just rolled her eyes. "You are _such_ the wimp Oliver." She told him as he chuckled and rolled his eyes. Jason chuckled deeply as she felt his chest against her. "Lets get outta here, huh?" She asked as she moved out of Jason's arms. "Hang on there is one thing...." She said, and reached for the sword that Mondo gave her and then pitched it into the sea.

Jason helped her to stand again and they teleported back to the Command Center.

King Mondo saw the deal down at the ocean and was _furious_. He was going to kill her. Slowly. But first he was going to take everything she loved away from her. Everything. All he needed was timing.

Timing was that's all it was. They had gotten the maps from Sarra about the Moon base and the space base that Mondo had created, and Sarra laid out where all the exits and entrances were in the main base. It took her a couple of months, but they were able to get everything ready to attack.

Zordon had contacted the Kerovians into lending them one of their ships, the Astromegaship protoype. She was glad that they had her trust and her back. She wanted so bad for Mondo to pay for what had been done to her. To rip her from trust and friendship, and love...He would pay. Dearly.

She went to the windows of the Megaship, the stars that were not foreign to her anymore, they were more like friends. She watched the stars go by, and Jason came to her, quietly. Closing her eyes, feeling the power wash through her....Sarra smiled. "Jason..." She murmured as he came to her.

They recieved an incoming message from the Moon Base. She was present for it, which made her stock still. "To Tommy Oliver, Leader of the Power Rangers. I wish the return of my Silver Ranger, or I won't attack the Earth." Sarra bit her lower lip as Jason came up and held her hand.

"No DICE bucket of Bolts!" Sarra heard Tommy say. Mondo started to chuckle. "Then, I shall attack the Earth, and it will be on your head and in your heart Oliver." Mondo said, as he used his enormous lazer he had built within a week or two after Sarra defected. She swallowed her bile as she saw the Police Department being attacked. Adam clenched his fists as Tanya held him tightly.

Sarra hunched her shoulders, stared down at Mondo and spoke to him. "You will **never** _ever_ get away with this, Mondo. I am sure that soon, I shall have you in pieces for what you've done to this city." She said with a grim smile on her face as she moved her arm from her body.

"Then I shall have my revenge on you, Silver Zeo Ranger, and _that_ is a promise!" Sarra sighed after her friend turned off the viewing screen in the AstroMegaship. Alpha 5 came along with them for the ride, so she asked him, "Alpha?" He looked at her. "Yes?" She smiled sadly. "Can you check the Police Department so that we can see how bad the damage is, and see if there are any survivors please?" She asked. He blinked back.

"Okay." He focused on the Police Department, and Adam and Sarra went to the screens, and blew out a deep breath of relief. "Thank the Goddess. Adam Look!" She pointed. His father came out alright, well, almost as alright as anyone could from that mess. "Only a hurt arm, thank goddess..." She said as she bent her head. "If anything ever happend to my family... at the police department, or you guys, I...wouldn't I couldn't..." She put her hands over her eyes after she took off her glasses.

Shaking shoulders made all the rest of the Rangers jerk their own. Adam smiled, with tears threatening to come. His parents never taught him to hide his feelings. "Thank you, for helping us, and watching out for my dad, and his buddies, I..." She smiled as she let her hands down from her face. She stopped shaking, and gave him a shaky smile.

Sarra nodded once, and Adam hugged her, which was surprising, for her and him. Sarra nodded once, again, her red hair cascading down her face. "Thanks Adam." She said with a choked voice. Jason started to relax. Tanya came up and gave her a hug, and told her, "You're one of the bravest people I know, and that's saying alot, and I hope that we can be friends, I...think your awesome." She blushed. "Thanks Tanya." She said with a grin.

She smiled as the others smiled back at Tanya's words to Sarra. They relaxed around her and she felt much more at home here than ever. She wasn't going to let Mondo win. That was for sure.

"Alright kids, this isn't going to be easy. Alpha, put up a star chart between the Earth and the Moon will ya, please?" She asked. He did so and she smiled. She frowned as she concentrated and told her friends where her ex-boss was. They grinned as they were very close. Jason held her close as they started to attack. She shook, but was glad that she was not alone.

Then she was gasping as she felt the power that Mondo had still with her and reached for her. "AH!" She cried, as she felt the power coming for her. She was surrounded by dark light, as she pushed Jason away he cried out. "NO!" She smiled; once. "Let me do this for you...beloved...." He shook his head. She shuddered, as she was being teleported. "Jason...I...Forever.... beloved..." She choked out as Jason collapsed to his knees as if he was praying for her, maybe he was.

Sarra felt the teleportation, it was dark, so she knew it was Mondo. Even if the teleportation took her to the Machine Empire. He smiled as he smirked, she shook. "Why?!" She asked. "Why couldn't you just stop doing this to us?" The Cogs grabbed her and dragged her off to Klank's lab. She was strapped down, and as she fought, she trashed at least one 'Garbage disposal unit.' She called it.

Jason was ending up pacing, and cursing. There was not much more he could do with the sheilding up and the idiot doing what ever he wanted to Sarra. Then, there was a blast of pain coursing through him. He stood stock still, screaming, while he felt something happen to Sarra. Tommy went to his friend. "Jase?" Jason kept screaming, then they had a surprise visit from the three Treys.

"Trey! What's wrong with Jason?" Tommy asked as he tried to get his friend calm. Trey of Heart smiled sadly. "He feels what's being done to Sarra, right now." Tommy cursed. "Is there anything we can do for him?" Trey shook his head. "Not unless you can rescue Sarra, there is nothing we can do, except wait." Tommy muttered and said, "I _hate_ it when there's no other option." Jason agreed, more ways than one. He was hoping his girl was okay and not as so cold as he felt that he was. "I feel her still, she's in shock and pain, and Mondo's doing nothing for that. He really wants her dead or at least hurting when she dies.." He gasped out. Tommy looked up at Trey again, his carmel eyes pleading with his friend. He didn't want anything to happen to anyone; not ever again.

Trey didn't have any answers for anyone. Billy perked up part way through, and started clacking on the keyboard keys trying to see if they could get a group of people through the sheilding. "YES!" He crowed. Tommy came to his friend. "What is it Billy?" He asked. "I can get a whole group of us to go and save Sarra. "About six. "You have the schematics of the base, you can get to Sarra and get out in record time, but you _have_ to be careful, he's a tricky bastard." Tommy nodded. "Great job Billy! I am sure glad to have you here, my friend." Billy smiled. "Go bring her home, guys, I should be able to get it so all of you get teleported home."

Tommy nodded. "Okay guys, we go in, powered up, no excuses! I don't want Mondo to have an edge over us. Then as a group we...." He said then showed them the way in and to the torture chambers and the way out. "It shouldn't be too hard," He said, then, "But be cautious." They nodded in agreement. They got their weapons, and got through to the torture chambers and the other chambers where he kept prisoners. She was passed out in a heap on the cold stone floor in a cage not far from where the Rangers were. Jason was the first one who saw her. "Oh...Sarra..." "Over here guys..." He hissed.

They got there and Rocky worked his magick and popped the locks just fine. Jason went in and got her. "Sarra...Hang on love, we're getting you outta here." He whispered as she started to wake. She went wide eyed then passed out in his arms. "Jason...." She murmured. He felt her left hand...cold. "Easy darling..." "Almost home..." He murmured. He desperately wished he could stop for a minute to check her injuries, which he was sure that they were extensive. She curled up in his arms, and as they came out towards the light, the girls and boys gasped at what had been done to her left arm. It'd been removed, then a metallic arm had been replaced.

"Tommy..now." Jason whispered. Tommy nodded, and activated the homing beacon. Billy worked his fingers hard. He could only get four of them out "God damn it!" He cursed as he got his friends out he worried about how Tommy and Jason and Sarra would get home.

Meanwhile in the Kingdom..."HOW DARE THEY?!" King Mondo enraged. Klank came to him and bent to one knee. "Sire, we have word that not all of them had been able to teleport out, sire. Three had to be left behind. Tommy, Jason and Sarra, your lordship." Mondo grinned at this. "Well done Klank. Find them!" Was the command, then they put on the alarm.

Sarra woke up to it and swore. "Hells. The alarm. They know we're here." She said as she blinked and tried to get up out of Jason's arms. He wouldn't let her. "You're in no shape..." He began to tell her. She smiled. "I'm better, a bit." She said as she stood, in defiance, and nodded to the boys. "Alright. The teleporter is not far from here. Lets go." She said strongly. As she aimed for the teleporter, the others followed her. Sarra made it part way to the teleporter before they had trouble with a capitol "T".

"Shit!" She swore as she tried to get out of the way. "Damn blast!" She cursed, then grasped onto her silver crystal that was hanging like a now bright star on her necklace. "SilverZeoPower!" She whispered, and transformed quickly. "By the Goddess!" She whispered as she looked at the guys who were surrounding them. "Back boys, I've got a little present to give to these nimwits." Tommy got Jason back into a sheilded spot where her attack wouldn't get them.

She raised her hands up as if praying, and called on her power. "SILVER ZEO _LIGHT_!" She cried, and a _huge_ orb was created and she blasted the energy through the sea of tin that was closing in on her. She smiled evilly, as they all were blasted into molten metal. Jason gulped at the site of their enemies turned into molton metal lava. Litterally. She grinned, then as she turned to see Jason and Tommy, she was hit with something.

"_NO!_" Jason cried as she started to go down onto the ground. She felt something wrong. The blood that was soaking her suit, she held her ribs. "Oh Goddess...." She spoke with a whispered voice. As she went down she cried out. "Someone help me??" Jason caught her in time. "Easy beloved.." He spoke quietly, as she started to gasp.

"Jason...." "I..." was all she said before she heard laughing. _Bad_ laughing. She cursed as she started to lose sight. Drawing on the crystal's power, she got her sight back, and her strength. She nodded as Jason let her go. Sarra got up, and stared at the darkness that was laughing. "I know you're there, King Mondo. Show yerself, basterd!" She growled. He looked at her as he came out. "Well well well, if it isn't the Power Pukes, trying to save one of their own. Even though she is evil!" She squinted her eyes at her former King. "I am not evil anymore. Your damn spell did that to me. Not me bein' evil." She said with a deep voice.

He came towards her and grabbed her face. Jason started towards them and she put a hand up so he would say back. "Let. Go. Of. ME!" She said as she took her foot and banged it against her captor's knee. He let go in a howl of pain, and she was released. Getting her stance back, she got her twin silver .45 Colt guns that she hardly ever used.

She aimed for King Mondo's head, after she got close enough again. "NOW! Listen up!" The Cogs switched to her voice. "You let me and my friends go, or your boss gets it along with the whole base." They let her go, along with Tommy and Jason, but Gaskett got Jason on the way out. "_NO!_" Sarra cried as she picked him up and teleported all three of them out of there. She left the bomb behind that she had in her small bag, and tossed it in anyway, it only had about twelve seconds left.

They got away, and the explosion was pretty impressive, but Sarra wasn't watching it. She'd turned her attention to her beloved that was lying on the infermary's table, and using her power as she tried to heal him. "Come _on_!" She cried, as she used her power. "Silver HEALING!" She cried as she used her power.

He wouldn't heal. "NO! NO! I will not let you go! I WILL _**NOT**_ LET YOU GO DAMN IT!" She cried as she closed her eyes and prayed. Her tears coming down her face. He touched her right hand. "Sarra...." He spoke quietly. She licked her lips. "Beloved...beloved. I...can't _can't_ **LOSE **you damn it!" "You're...you're..._**EVERYTHIN' **_to me!" She closed her eyes as tears invaded her sight.

He touched her tear-streaked face, his bloody hand wiping her tears away. "I..." "I...love you too...sweetheart..." Her body shook violently. "Please...don't leave _meah_!" She cried out. "I just got to know you...you saved my soul! I _can't_ have you **die**!" she cried. "We only had so much time! I can't can't lose you...not now...please baby..._stay_..." He pulled her towards him and kissed her, one long kiss. "Beloved...I...love you...so much...you and our child..." She blinked as the others did, as he pressed her stomach with his hand.

"Baby...I need you to _stay_..." He had tears coming down his face. "I can't beloved. But I will watch over you, beloved, I promise. This is true." She smiled, sadly. "Jason...Jason...I...Losing...the fight, we....Oh god!" She took him in her arms and shook as she rocked him back and forth, his blood getting on her charcoal heather grey shirt, soaking it black. "Jason...Jason..." She whispered as he smiled. Tommy came to them. Jason reached out his bloody hand, and held his bro's hand. "Watch out for them, will you bro?" Tommy had tears in his eyes, well, they all did.

"I will. I promise. Bro, you've been a gem, to this world...to us..." Jason smiled at his speech. "I know." He looked over at the friends he had made. Then he looked back up to Tommy. "Tell the others, I... I'll miss them." Tommy nodded. Her body shook as she felt the warmth from his body oozed out. _"NO!"_ She cried as she raised her head up to the sky. Her energy exploded, then she lost conciousness.

Sarra woke up, and felt warm, as if in a ball of warmth. "Jason...Jase...beloved..." She murmured. She got up, and felt nothing. Not warmth, cold, just nothing. "Oh...no!" She cried as she woke up, and curled herself into a ball and _bawled_. "Jason...Jason Jason...it should've been _meah_!" She heard a curse and a rustling as someone came to the sliding door of the room she realized she was in the Command Center. Trey came to the door, as he was whole, finally because the power Jason had had merged back the three Treys when Jason had died.

Trey came in, and held her as she cried, desperately reaching for some hope that it was wrong what she had remembered was wrong that he was just in the med bay bed being healed. Trey helped her as she dressed in black and deep dark grey; looking ever so pale and drained against it. She stumbled to the door, and walked to the medical center. "Jason...Jason...beloved...." She murmured. Licking her lips she found her voice was gone.

She saw him lying there, as if he was sleeping on the med bay bed. "Jason..." She whispered. Sarra was taking deep shaky breaths as she reached for his body. Taking it in her arms, she found him cold, lying there. "Jason..." "Oh...Jason..." She whispered. "I..._failed!_" She moaned as her warm body felt his cold one. "Oh goddess...you didn't deserve this! Blessed Hectae! You didn't deserve **this**!" "I _**FAILED**_ IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN **MEAH!**" Trey came to her side and rubbed her right arm to calm her. "It should've been m..._meah!"_ Sarra screamed up into the roof. There was a flash of light, pink, and a young woman with brunette hair, dressed in pink, standing there. She had the agility of a gymnast. "Get AWAY FROM HIM!" The young woman shouted. Sarra put him down gently. Sarra started to shake. She didn't want this to happen, but it happend, but she couldn't blame the young woman for hating her.

Sarra stood back, as she bit her lower lip, and shook as her body was taken over by tears. "You...must be Kimberly....Jason told me about you, and your friends. I am glad you are here for him...he would..." she started to say, shakily, then, Kim turned to her. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT_** UP**_!" "This is **YOUR **FAULT!" She shouted at the shaking soldier. Trey tried to intervene.

Sarra leaned against the console of the Command Center. She was scared. "I..." "I...am sorry." "Truely." "You can never know how sorry I truely am." She said above a whisper as she held herself. Kim just stared at her. "Stay away from him!" was all she said with cold fury in her eyes. Sarra closed her eyes.

There was a red teleportation light, and Tommy showed up, along with Zack and Trini and Billy. Sarra made herself seem as unimportant as possible. Trey came to her side, and she just closed her eyes, as Jason's friends said goodbye. "Now...where's the bitch..." Kim muttered. Tommy looked down at Kim. "Kim..." "She..." Kim turned to him.

"She caused his death as much as the Machine Empire you ass! As she was captured, he went after her as his normal fashion, trying to save a 'lost soul', and here we are!" She spoke with such fury and hysteria in her voice that Sarra started to spring tears in her eyes as she had them closed. Sarra opened her eyes as she felt raw power enter the room.

Sarra turned, and gasped. Trey held her as she started to shake. "Come _**on**_ already, Kim, if you want to kill me that much, go right ahead!" She said, as she used her power and magicked a gun and a knife as she tossed both to the ex-pink ranger. Kim took them, then tossed them back. "No. You get to live with what you've done. Fine enough punishment. But know this...You are _not_ going to get Tommy or my other friends. That is NOT going to happen." Sarra stared at the pink fury. "If it will be anyone, it will be meah, I can promise that much!" She said.

Sarra walked outside the Command Center to the railing as Trey came to her. "Shhh..." was all he said as she started to cry. "I...I...It should have been _meah._" "Why?" "_Why_ did the Goddess take **him?**" "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN **MEAH!" **She cried out loud as her shaking white fists reached for the sky. There was a whisper of the wicked cold wind, and red rose petals fell to the ground from somewhere. "Blessed Hectae, It should have been meah..." She whispered as Trey held her. She pushed him away. "Go. AWAY... Please." He left. Her blood ran cold as she stood there, hoping to slowly tear apart and replace her soul without Jason in her life. It wasn't going to be easy.

The door behind her opened, then closed; as she closed her eyes, she felt someone with a power. "I don't blame you if..." She started, aloud, as she started to shake. Sarra almost collapsed with the pain and the loss she'd suffered. 'Jason...' She thought. Sarra leaned against the railing that had been installed after the Rangers started meeting there.

She turned back, and looked to see a young asian girl and a young black man staring back at her. Sarra held herself as she started to shake. "I...Ah wish it was under better circumstances, that we'd met.."She said with a cautious smile. Trini smiled back sadly. "I understand, you, cared for him didn't you?" She asked. Sarra nodded. "Aye...he saved mah life....twice, my soul, too many times..." She choked out, as she started to shake. Her skin was pale under the sunlight, as Zack came to her, he smiled sadly too. "It's okay, Jason was always stubborn, it's a major trait of the Red Rangers, but he _**loved**_ you, I know." She shook as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"I never wanted to intrude on your grief, I had only woken up, not a couple of minutes ago." She said as she choked out those words, her hand shook her metal one cramped with the magick, and she passed out again.

Zack carried her in, laid her on the guest bedroom bed, as Rocky came to watch her. As he came to watch her he turned to Kim. "She lost someone important to her too. He_** loved **_her. _She's_ carrying _**his**_ child. Leave her be. She's suffering, like we all are. Enough's ENOUGH!" was all he said then turned back to his charge who was passed out. He walked into the bedroom and sat with her as she slept, her tears came down her face.

Rocky looked down at the stricken Ranger and his heart went out to her. She wept and choked. Screamed through her mind, as she tossed in a whirlpool of dispair. Then; Tommy heard the storms outside starting. The wind picked up, and the lightning started, the thunder, and the hard rain. He turned to Kim. "**This** is_ your _doing." "You made her do this. She loved him by the gods and its about time you got off your weird trip and helped her heal!" He said then, went to Sarra as she wept against the dark red pillow being stained by her tears. "Jason....oh Jason,...what am I going to do beloved?" She whispered and her body grew cold.

Tommy came to her, and finally got her to look into his eyes. "Sarra,....Sarra!...Sarra..." "I don't hate you. It WASN'T your fault!" She shook her head. "If he _hadn't_ fallen in love with me...if he hadn't been so **stubborn...**" She said as she shook, her head on her knees, shaking as she held herself in a cocooned position. "Oh Goddess...Jason...I...." She choked. There was a picture of them on the bedside table, just after they'd freed her from being evil, and she took it, holding it against her chest. "What's.... been told to the community over Jason's death?" She asked him, her voice shattered, body cold.

Waiting for the worst.

Tommy smiled sadly. "We're telling people he was caught in some of the riots caused by Mondo outside of the police department trying to get people cleared." She nodded. Sarra dried her eyes. "Thank you for doing that not using my problems, even though you had every single right to..." He shook his head. "We didn't when I was going through things through when I was Green Ranger..." he admitted. Rocky came up to Sarra and held her as she leaned against him, she felt a little better and the storms calmed down.

"Thank you both, for at least accepting of how much I loved him..." She said with a shaky smile. "Kim's gone. We figured you didn't need anymore hassle." She sighed in relief.

"I am sorry for her loss, she didn't want to hear it though. Maybe someday..." Tommy smiled as he squeezed her shoulder. "Maybe someday." he agreed with her.

"Work told us not to worry about you coming in unless you really wanted to, and I heard from the Scott's, they want to meet you." She looked up with shock, and albeit horror. Tommy smiled. "It's okay, they've been told the offical story, as they should've known because he was a Ranger from the start, and they do not hate you, and want to help you out as much as possible." She nodded, mutely. He smiled.

"If you need to, one of us could go with you..." She smiled, relaxing a little. Nodding once, she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you..." She said croakingly. Tommy touched her back. "Just get some rest..." She nodded. "Aye...I need to get to my place." Rocky got up with her. "Let me give you a hand." She smiled greatfully. "Thanks Rocko..." He smiled. "Your welcome." She got up, then went outside to the main gathering room. She looked at the others. "I wish...all I wish...is if we can make this all work... the relationships, I wish for all to be friends, if I can, I have little in the way of family that's close anyway...so if I can...I could deal with this easier...so could we all..." "He...HE...would want this I think, so I offer to all an extended hand of friendship. If you wish you may accept, if not... I understand totally how you could feel. I have had lost beloved ones before." "Please...do not forget... anyone in this time of need." She said, and Rocky smiled as he touched her shoulder and they both teleported to her condo.

That was a shocker for them all, but she was right. It gave them all some thinking. Sarra, meanwhile, let Rocky into her home, and smiled as she put her pictures up on the mantle piece that was in smooth black marble. Rocky smiled. "Nice home." She smiled. "Thanks. Some tea?" She asked. He smiled. "Sure." She went into the kitchen and found what she was looking for. Lemon tea. "I hope lemon's alright?" He smiled. "Sounds good." He could see why Jason loved Sarra. She cared about others before herself.

She smiled as the teakettle boiled, as if she was remembering something. She then saw something on the kitchen counter near the toaster oven that made her gasp. Rocky came in, and saw her tearing at the velvet box that was sitting there. Opening it with shaky fingers, she put a hand to her mouth, gasping in shock again.

It was a ring. She didn't have to know who it was from. She knew. It was from Jason...she closed her eyes as she cried, then calmed as she put it on the necklace of rings she had under her shirt. 'Beloved...' She thought. "When's the funeral?" She asked. Rocky thought. "End of the week." She grasped onto the medallion necklace. "That fast...huh." She murmured. "I'm going to bed, there's another bedroom and a bath next in the other arm of the house." She turned to Rocky. "Thank you for bein' here, Rocky." "I do appreciate it." She said to him with a smile. He smiled back softly. "Try and get some rest? You, look like you could use it." She nodded.

"Thanks." She just said, and hugged him. Sarra smiled sadly back, and went to bed. Sliding in to her bed alone, she shook. She was alone again. She _missed_ him; ever so much. Not knowing quite what to do, she shut her eyes and buried her head into her pillows. "Jason...beloved...." She kept muttering all night. Sarra shook, that's all she could've done. 'Baby...' She thought as she held herself around her stomach. Sarra fell asleep, anyway, despite the fact that she was crying her heart out. 'Angel...''What am I going to do?' She thought as she tossed over in bed. 'I can't _do_ this without you!' 'Baby** please**...' She thought as she wished for him to come to her to at least say goodbye.

There was a light that entered the room as she woke up, and she dried her eyes and put on her glasses on. "Jason..." She whispered. Sarra was a wreck, anyone could see that. Opening her eyes she gasped as she saw Jason's spirit coming to her. "Jase...beloved...darlin'..." She murmured tears coming down her face.

Jason's spirit stopped glowing, as if he became solid for a moment. He came to her, and brushed her tears away. "Shhh....Angel, its going to be okay." "You'll do this, the Rangers will help." "Its who they are." Sarra stared at him. "Maybe, but not everyone has accepted me, but I just wished we could be friends...but, Kim...she wouldn't even let me...hold you..." Sarra buried her head into his strong chest. He comforted her. "I'll have a talk with her too." Sarra smiled. "Tommy and the rest have been great, even Zack and Trini and Billy." She said, with pride. "You'd be so proud of them Jason. They took everything under their own wings. I...am proud to call them friends." She said with a smile... before she said more.

"Trey's got his power back, but he's stuck around to watch out for me during the...funeral." "Rocky defended me to Kim in front of the others." "He's watching me tonight, so I don't go off the deep end." He nodded. "Good. Someone needs to watch out for you." He said as he lifted her chin up, and kissed her longingly. Her eyes were open, and she saw his shining browns.

"I...found the ring." She said as he broke the kiss reluctantly, as she brought out her necklace of rings. He nodded. "Good. You were meant to."

Sarra curled into his touch as he lingered for a few moments. "I...love you....always baby." He smiled. "But don't let your heart rule who you love, not everyone hates you." Sarra nodded.

Nickelback's _I'd come for you_ popped back in her head again. "_Just one more moment thats all that needed like wounded soldiers in need of healing time to be honest this time I'm pleading please don't dwell on it cause I didn't mean it...I can't believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground but it doesn't matter 'cause I made it up forgive me now and every day I spend away My souls inside out gotta be some way that I can make it up to you now somehow by now you know that Id come for you no one but you yes I'd come for you But only if you told me to Id fight for you I'd lie its true Give my life for you you know I'll always come for you I was blindfolded but now I'm seeing my mind was closing Now I'm believing I finally know just what it means to let someone in to see the side of me that no one does or ever will so if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone I'd search forever just to bring you home here and now this I vow, By now that you know that I'd come for you no one but you yes I'd come for you but only if you told me to I'd fight for you I'd lie its true Give my life for you you know I'll always come for you No matter what gets in my way as long as there's still life in me no matter what remember you know I'll always come for you No matter what gets in my way as long as there's still life in me no matter what remember, You know I'll always come for you You know I'll always come for you..."_

"I...will _never_ forget you, Jason..." He smiled. Sarra smiled back. "You are rather unforgettable yourself, Sarra, and I know I will always love you too. You brought me back to life, even the job didn't really help, but you brought me back to _feeling_ again." Sarra tipped her head to the side, and smiled.

"For ages, I didn't think I could love again, I thought I'd been cursed with something, but you, _you_ brought me through that. I never thought my heart could survive bein' put on a hangman's noose, but I have come back from it. You gave me back the knowledge and the power to love again, without letting it hurt too much..." "Despite this...I just wish...I could've done more..." He smiled and kissed her.

She leaned into that kiss, "I don't _want_ to let you go...but I have to." "Don't I?" He nodded. _I Will Be_ by Leona Lewis went though her head. He smiled. "You'll do better, love, I have no doubt...I will always be around, that's no lie." She smiled. "We have a love that transcends universes, love, so, I know. I...will never ever forget you and you will _always_ have a special place in my heart." He nodded. "I...am never good with words, beloved, but I want you to know, my heart will always belong to you, the team." She smiled.

Feeling his body for one last time as she ran her hands down him, she kissed him, then he disappeared into the light. Red and Gold. She laid back on the bed and sobbed. Sleep came, but she fought it most of the way. Figuring she was alone, she sobbed til her heart gave out. But she wasn't alone. Rocky was there, just outside the door, as he'd woken up in the middle of the night as well, hearing voices, and ended up seeing what went on. It tugged his heart strings, as he remembered Jennifer, and what happened with her and King Mondo.

He wanted to hold Sarra in her time of grief, but wasn't sure how to approach it, because when she joined the team, she reminded him that anything is possible, and that she could give someone the love that he'd been craving for, for so long...but this grief she had, he didn't want to intrude. "Whose ever out there, it must be cold, come on in." She said, with a weary voice.

Rocky came in hesitantly. But he came in anyway. "Sarra? You going to be okay?" She smiled at his concern in his voice. "I...will be." She admitted. Sarra's shoulders were shaking, holding back the tears. He came to her and put a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to go through this alone." He told her. She turned to him and _looked_ into his eyes.

"I can't risk anyone else. Not just for Kim, but for my own sanity, Rocky...I..._can't_." He shook his head. "I'm not talking about that, just being there for you..." She smiled.

"Bein' there for me, usually means for me, that I would fall in love all over again, and with my track record...I _can't_." She pressed. He smiled. "Then, just let me look after you tonight, alright, I know what it's like to be alone after someone you love dies...it's undescribable, and painful as hell." She touched his smooth face, drying _his_ tears. She nodded. All he did was hold her, and she sobbed into his arms.

"I will protect you as long as you need someone watching for you. Hell, Tommy and the rest of the team too." She smiled, and whispered; "Thank you..."

Rocky held her til she fell asleep and just laid with her on the bed, after he pulled the comforter over them both, she shifted, but didn't waken. It was near midday, and she woke, with Rocky lying next to her, still fully clothed. 'I didn't...thank god.' She thought. He got out of bed, and told her to just wait. She nodded. As he went into the kitchen, she grunted as she leaned back into the bed's headboard.

He cooked them breakfast and he thought about her...what she was going through. 'Sarra...your spirit...' He finished the plate of food, and poured it onto the plate, and got the tray she had, and made sure there was coffee, and juice. She smiled as he came in. "Thanks Rocky." She said, as she grinned. "Not a problem Sarra..." She smiled. Eating took a lot more effort than she thought, and had a short cat nap, then had a phone call from Tommy telling her that the funeral was tomorrow. "Tomorrow. Angel Grove Cemetary, the blessed one?" She asked. He thought. "The new one." He told her she smiled. "Alright, Oliver, thank you..." She said, tiredly as she closed her eyes. She was tired, Lord knew. She smiled as he let her go and put the phone down. "Angel Grove Cemetary, the newer one tomorrow, at eleven o'clock, what Tommy told me." Rocky looked at her.

"Did you want to go earlier, to say your goodbyes in private?" She nodded. "Aye." She choked out. He smiled sadly. Sarra started to shake, and he took her in his arms and just held her tightly. "Goddess...." She muttered as she cried in his arms. He smiled as he ran his hand down her hair and just calmed her like that. She smiled as they relaxed on the couch, and she fell asleep again. She didn't get much sleep these days, as they were filled with dreams bad ones of Jason dying in front of her over and over.

As she fell asleep on his chest, he smiled. His cell phone rang, the song was, Bif Naked's _Lucky_. It made him smile then winced when he realized she didn't know. It was Aisha. "Aisha." He spoke quietly, as he got himself extracted from Sarra's grasp and he laid her on the couch, then walked outside to the patio. "I'm back from Africa. I heard." "Kim told me." Rocky swore. "You also heard her version of what happend can I tell mine?" Aisha balked.

"You saw this happen?" She asked incredulously. "Yeah, some of it." "Most of it." "Isha, Kim; she told Sarra to get away from him, and almost _hit _her!" He said defiantly. "What?!" Rocky nodded furiously. "Yeah, and there's still apart of me that want's to kick her in the tail for that too." He said. "Sarra _loved_ him, Isha, and she's pregnant with his child. She didn't need any of this especially since what she went through with Mondo was way worse than Tommy ever went through with Rita or Zedd. Mondo had her arm replaced with metal, tortured her for days because she wouldn't obey him. It wasn't what she _wanted_ to do Isha, its what she was _forced_ to do." Aisha cursed.

"Hell." "Alright Rocky, I won't pass judgement on her. I will keep Kim off her back tomorrow if she wanted to stay for the funeral." Rocky released a deep breath. "Thanks, Aisha, that will make it easier, I think. She's so broken right now, I am afraid for her, afraid that she might do something regrettable soon. The way she is..." He broke off the rest of that sentance. Aisha cursed again. "Poor girl." "I'll make sure Kim backs off tomorrow. Fer sure." Rocky smiled. "Your a good friend Aisha, thanks." He said with a smile. She smiled back. "Take care, chico, I'll see you tomorrow." was her word. He smiled sadly. "Likewise, chica, later." He said.

"Later" was her reply. He shut the phone down, then turned to find Sarra staring out at the sun and the beach. "Thank you...for doing that for me..." She said. Rocky smiled. "What?" He asked.

"Defending me to your friend, you didn't need to do that." He smiled as he came to her side. "I wanted to do that. You've been through enough." He told her. She smiled. He sat with her and gave her a hug. "Thank you..." She told him with albeit a small grin. Sarra smiled, as she did Rocky found himself smiling back.

Sarra smiled. She relaxed for the first time since Jason died. But it didn't last long.

Later the next day, they went to the funeral. Sarra went earlier, because she didn't really want to run into Kim. She knew that the origional Pink Ranger was going to be there, so she went earlier, to at least say her goodbyes in private. The room was clear of all people, and his body was laid out in the casket, looking as peaceful as he could.

Sarra was dressed in all black, with her silver irish jewelary on, and her moonstone earrings. Sarra smiled, when she saw Tommy and Adam standing in guard at the door. Sarra smiled sadly as she saw them there. "Thank you." She said quietly as she entered the hall. Tommy gave her a tight smile, and Adam gave her a hug. She blinked back tears from her silver eyes.

Sarra found herself alone, as she approached Jason's body. He was in a black oak coffin. She stopped half way as she reached the end of the church's hall. She couldn't move on, but she needed to. She walked decourously, down the end of the room, and held the magicked silver roses that were shaking between two white, extremely pale hands.

Getting up the steps, her black highheels clicked along the tile floor up the steps. At the place where the alter usually was was where his casket lay. The body was surrounded by white soft linen, and his pillow was of gold cloth, and he was dressed in his black suit with a red button down shirt. There was a chair put there infront of the casket for her. Sitting there, Sarra smiled as she lay the silver roses underneath his cold hands.

"Jason...beloved...I...will always, love you." "I wish I could've been the one to take the pain, from you and into myself, I would have not had the worse death, and I would not have created so much controversy through your friends. If it _had_ been meah that died." "I only can hope that your friends will forgive meah, but I will not expect much, unless time can truely heal most wounds; Beloved." Sarra spoke with shattered breaths, shattered words that fell on the tiled floor like glass.

Sarra smiled sadly, as she touched his face, then got up, once, kissed his cold forhead, then his cold lips. "Peace to you beloved, please, please." "Do not forget meah...I shall **never** _ever_ forget you beloved..._**never**_." Sarra left a tear on her lover's cheek, and it stayed there. "Fare thee well in the land of the Light beloved. May the hope and the...love, keep away your pain, that you may never ever have to feel pain again, lover...I will miss you forever..." She whispered.

Sarra got up, shakily, as she did, she gave him a strong wavering smile. "I will tell our child of you beloved, that you were the most wonderful, strong, uncompromising man on your beliefs and a soul worth looking up to, I know I do...everyday...angel..."She said, as she did, she heard the door open, slightly. "Whoever is on that cold landing, it should be anyone who can enter that should want to..." She spoke strongly. Rocky came in. "We're expecting people." Sarra nodded, and walked down the stairs, and to a corner to the back of the pews, on a corner end, so she could get away if necessary.

The dark wood of the pews made it easier for her to hide, even though she was pale against the wood and her suit. She had a grey handkerchief in her hands so she could dry her eyes and twist it if she needed to. She wore a black hat with a small black net over her face, but it was made so she could see around her. Sarra was almost two months pregnant and she was starting to show, but she didn't care that she might have to be a single mother. She was determined to raise her child up right, to make sure he/she was an outstanding person. Sarra felt a kick. "Easy little one..." She murmured.

Sarra closed her eyes, and took deep shattering breaths. Sarra shook, but she was almost invisable as she saw the people filing in. Everyone was dressed all in black, despite that, she could tell every single Ranger that was there, as they wore a shirt of some kind that was in their color the girls were in their colours, wearing dresses, and there was a slight wave of yellow and pink as well as the constant black. Sarra shook violently, as she did, she found it harder and harder to be there. Her body went to goosebump mode when she saw Kim walking in. Kim saw her there, and her facial features went into a frown. Sarra said nothing, just closed her eyes and turned to the body that they were all there for.

Sarra was tired. But the funeral went without a hitch. Everyone had a chance to say something about Jason, and Sarra was given that opportunity, as she did, she smiled sadly and looked towards the crowd. "I didn't know Jason for very long, but when he was my friend, he comforted a lot of my pain I had for a few years, and was able to put away some of the pain. I just hope that wherever he's going to be, he has his pain taken from him too." Was all she said. When they went to the cemetary, she stood behind everyone, alone, alone as she could be. The ceremony at the cemetary was wonderful too, but when Sarra turned to go, she heard a voice behind her. "WAIT!" Sarra turned to face her caller. She turned slowly, and smiled sadly as she curled her deep black leather jacket that Jason gave her on her birthday, not that long ago. The weather was still touchy, but it was a sunny day, despite the painful experience they all had. His tombstone read, "Jason Lee Scott, Friend, Brother, Son, Lover, Warrior."

Sarra smiled as she saw someone she wasn't expecting to come to her. It was Trini. Her black hair came down her neck, and it was loose in a ponytail. "What can I do for you, Miss Kwan?" She asked. Trini smiled. "Please call me Trini." Sarra smiled. "Please call me Sarra." Sarra said as she held out her white hand. "Sarra then," Trini smiled as she said that and took the girls' hand. "You're freezing Sarra, you going to be okay?" She heard. Sarra smiled. "It will take meah time." She said, as her eyes lit towards the headstone. Trini smiled sadly.

"It will all take us time." Sarra smiled at that. She nodded. "Aye." Sarra's eyes lit toward a certain Pink Ranger. Sarra was tired of being shunned. "What am I to do, Trini?" She asked. "I never wanted anyone to have to worry about me." She said with a sob. "I am not evil anymore, I am just a woman, a woman whose lost the greatest love of her life, and the father of her future child!" She almost broke. Trini smiled and hugged the poor woman.

"We'll keep your head on your shoulders. No worries there." Sarra closed her eyes, and smiled sadly. Sarra sighed as she ended up looking towards the setting of the sun. 'Good bye sweetheart, I will miss ye.' She whispered in her mind. Sarra closed her eyes again. Trini watched her, she looked fragile, without even seeing it.

Trini felt it, in her, how fragile she was. Sarra smiled sadly. "At least, I tried to save him, this time." She said, as Sarra looked to the darkening sky.

Sarra closed her eyes as she smiled, then Tommy came to her. "Sarra?" He asked her. She turned around, facing him, then opening her eyes, she saw a couple of parents there....'The Scott's' She realized. Sarra banished her tears and looked straight at Martha and John Scott. "I...just wish to say...I am _**so**_ sorry....if there was something I could've done...I would have, to save him." She started. Martha smiled.

"Tommy told us, it's not your fault what ever anyone else says." She looked and saw the former Pink Ranger staring into the little group, then being pulled away by Aisha. "Give them time alone girl. They need to grieve together..." Was her quiet word. "But if she hadn't met him...if she hadn't been evil in the first place...." Aisha sighed and dragged her friend away.

Sarra smiled sadly, as she saw that. "I don't think that that one will ever ever forgive me." Sarra said with trepidation and pain in her voice. Trini hugged her new friend. "I'll knock some sense into her later...talk it over with her....see if I can convince her..." was the beginning of her statement. Sarra smiled. "Thanks." "I appreciate it." Sarra said with a smile. She was tired, but she needed strength to complete what she was doing.

"I think, I am going home, for a while, there is a reception later, I will probably just stay away from, considering the drama I would cause..." "I don't think I could handle it and the stress..." Trini nodded. "Alright." "Shall I get one of the guys to get you home?" Was the next question on her mind.

Sarra shook her head. "No, not right now. I'll be okay for the moment." Trini looked, then Looked at her friend. "You sure?" She asked.

Sarra nodded. "Aye." "Just for a little while. I've not been on my own since...and I just need to breathe, Trini. I won't do anything stupid, I promise." Trini nodded. "Alright then." "I'll be around tomorrow, if that's okay?" She asked. Sarra nodded. "Yeah, that'd be okay." was the answer.

Sarra looked at the grave one more time, and put a single silver rose on it, and touched it gently with Magick, then went to her vehicle and drove away.

Sleep wasn't easy for her but she slept but looked horrible when she found out that she needed to go to Tokyo. Tommy smiled. "Its' okay babe." "Don't stress, things are taken care of." "We won't have to fight anything for a bit." She smiled in relief.

However, there was one thing that they didn't realize. There was someone there, hiding in the dark. Waiting for an opportune time to attack. It was Prince Sprockett, he'd survived and he was going to get more revenge on the Silver Ranger. He was going to make her lose her child. He waited til she was alone, walking on the beach, in relative safety, she thought, until she heard movement. "Whose there?" was what she asked.

Prince Sprockett came out from hiding behind a nearby tree, and found her by herself. "My father died because you betrayed us, Silver Ranger. So, you shall lose the only thing left to you. You're child." She looked up in shock. "NO!" She cried. He came for her and made her fall as she tried to get out of the way of his sword. He got her near the placenta. "GODDESS!" She cried out in pain and anguish.

Prince Sprockett smiled then the Gold Ranger showed up. She blinked back tears. "Trey...Prince Trey...help me..." She begged, and passed out. Sarra had been dressed in her black suit dress, and when he got her to the hospital, she collapsed into the gurney, and Trey called in Tommy and Rocky and the rest of the team.

Tommy came to her as she woke up after immediate surgery. She couldn't feel the child. "Oh goddess...no..." She sobbed into Tommy's arms as he held her in comfort. "I have failed. I h...have truely failed.." "Goddess....I..." She choked out. He stroked her hair, and the fierceness in his carmel eyes made the rest of the group shudder.

Sarra felt cold. Hollow. She didn't know what she was going to do anymore. She didn't have the strength to _live_ anymore. Sarra closed her eyes. She opened her eyes again, tears invading her sight. Sarra closed her eyes, and dried her eyes with her heels of her hands, despite the trauma, she needed to keep sane, at least a little while. At least a little while longer.

_Full of Grace_ by Sarah McLachlan was in her head. She smiled as she remembered the words and her heart grew cold so she couldn't feel anymore. Sarra's silver moonstone teardrops shook as she got up slowly. "Sarra." "Doctor said you should rest." Trey said as he came to her side. She smiled sadly. "I'll be alright Trey, I just need to get home to rest." She said with a smile. She stood, and Sarra nearly toppled over, but Trey caught her in time. "Thank you, Prince Trey, for helping meah." She said with a quiet voice. He smiled. "You are kin to me through Jason, I help anyone he helped." She teared.

Sarra looked at the team of kids that surrounded her. "Someone get me home, please?" She asked. Then passed out in Trey's embrace. He looked at the others. "I will get her home." She moaned in her agony. He took her home, and made sure she was tucked in. She held his arm. "Don't leave meah..." Trey smiled. "Don't worry Sarra, I won't leave you..." She fell asleep. She slept til the next day when the sun rose into her windows, she found herself in Trey's arms and then she started to sob, almost then clamped down on the emotions.

Trey woke up and saw her shaking almost. "Sarra?" He asked. She smiled. "I'm okay Trey. I'm going for a shower." He nodded, giving her her space. She showered and dressed and looked none for the worse for wear. "I'm headed into the office...I need to work." Trey came to her side. "Work understands, hon, you can take time for yourself." She shook her head. "Took too much time already, to indulge in my self loathing, and my disrespect for myself. And from others." She said tartly. Trey just gathered her in his arms and held her as she sobbed against his black t-shirt with the gold trim around the sleeves.

She smiled as he came to her side. "You have been dealt a devestating blow. If you need us, we are here, and that includes my family as well, the Royal Family has been informed of your loss and your bravery and they offer allegiance as well as the Rangers, but to you personally, if you need anything, anything ever, you may contact us at anytime." She smiled, her eyes looking hollow.

"Sarra...I..." She smiled. "I know, Trey but the only things I've ever wanted were taken away from meah." "I do appreciate your friendship though Trey and if you do need, _meah,_well, you know where to reach me." He nodded.

"I accept you're friendship, Sarra, you are a precious person, and you should be celebrated for your victory over your deamons, and I will always always back you up if you need it." Sarra smiled, as her hair fell into her eyes, and she hugged Trey as she did, he felt how thin she was.

"The Royal Family of Triforia, including my mother Queen Trilia of Triforia, has made you an honorary sister, and grant you all rights and privilages within." She nodded and grinned. "That means I get to razz you when you finally get a girlfriend, eh, Trey?" He blushed and it made Sarra laugh. He smiled.

"It is good to hear your laughter." He said honestly. She smiled. "It's been a long time since I had laughed." She admitted. "So you return when to your home planet?" She asked. He smiled. "Soon. Probably just before you leave for Tokyo, when do you get out of this crazy town?" He asked changing the subject.

Sarra grinned, her white teeth showing. "In about a week, or two, no real date set until I get confirmation back from my commander that I am assigned there temporarily, by their commander. Should take at most two weeks." She exploded a breath, exhausted. "You shall be missed, that is for sure, Sarra, and if there are any disagreements over that, I will have people's heads." Sarra grinned. "Thanks, Trey, I trust so few people it's nice to have someone in my corner." He grinned back.

"Shall I let you go and get some rest?" was the answer as he noticed she looked tired. Sarra rolled her eyes. "Not very stuble Trey, but yeah." "I'll need to get some rest. It's been a hell of a week." She admitted. He smiled sadly. "For us all, Sarra." "For us all." She smiled and gave him a hug.

"This will change Rangering for everyone that was ever close to Jason or the team. It's going to change all of us. I just hope I didn't FUBAR'd it badly with trying to make friends so soon after his death..." was her worry. He smiled and hugged her with his soft prescence that made her weap again. He then comforted her as she went to bed, and got herself in bed. Allanis Morrisette's _Perfect_ song went through her head as she tried to deal with all the trials and tribulations that day after dealing with the pain.

She slept roughly, badly through the night, and when she got all her belongings packed ready for Tokyo, she got the final phone call that made it possible for her transfer, and a fax, so that she had the correct paperwork to give to the people at the airport, and she had her FOID card. And the paperwork for Japan for her to carry all her arms as well.

Sarra phoned Tommy to let him know when she was leaving for the airport, which was two days from now, a Friday, it was going to be. Flight was going to be at nine o'clock, so she needed to be at the airport at seven just incase they left early. Tommy was greatful, and told her that he would take her down to the airport in L.A. the day before. She grinned. "Thanks O." was all she would say.

Time passed, and she did some runs down to the beach and down to the park, to remember, taking photos, and the whole entire Police Department heard of her departure, they threw a bash one day, and she smiled as she felt the love from the room and the people who were going to miss her. Adam's Dad, Ron Park, came to her side, as most of the cops cleared the room, for they had to go on shift, and he came to her, to give her something.

"Detective Park, sir, didn't think you'd be at this thing." He smiled at her words.

"Like I wouldn't find a reason to party, Torrens, that's not my style, that's yours." She grinned.

"Certain people have been changing me over, so I will party, and your son's one of them sir." He smiled back.

"You're not angry at your son anymore sir?" She asked. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not thrilled at him keeping secrets, but I am very proud of him trying to save the world. His mother however, she's still worried that her baby might be killed." Sarra smiled as she pulled back her hair from her face.

"Understandable, sir. Adam's a very strong willed person and will accept nothing less than the best. I admire him greatly." "It might embarress him, but that's the truth, sir. He's been great in accepting the fact that I loved Jason and that I wanted nothing more than to be a part of a team, and with Rocky tag teaming, well, the rest have _almost_ all have accepted me." She grimaced as she thought of Kim.

Ron touched her good shoulder. Sarra smiled and nodded at her senior officer, and he let her go.

Sarra smiled as he gave her something, something she didn't expect. "Sir?" She asked as she took hold of the blue box that he handed to her.

Inside was a silver star medal. "Sir! I can't accept this!" She protested. He shook his black head.

"You can, and you will, Sarra Torrens-Lee, Detective Lieutenant." She blinked at her new rank.

"Sir....I don't know what to say other than thank you..." He smiled. "Then don't, Detective Lieutenant Torrens-Lee." She saluted him as he did her.

She grinned as he did, and told her, "Good luck, Sarra, you'll be missed." She grinned back and told him, "I'll miss this dump, you can be assured of that, Ron." "It's gonna be tough because I'm gonna miss you and the Monster Squad the most, Sir." "The Rangers are lucky to have you as back up." He blushed.

"They will be greatful for me in the press too." He said as he raised his left arm and showed her the communicator. She giggled.

"Zordon's finally gone and done it and exposed them to you, you'll never be the same with them, Detective, sir, they are an interesting group without the powers, but with, watch your back, Detective, someone will make a big fat target out of you, if they know you're close." Detective Park nodded at her words.

Sarra grinned. "But I have no doubt you'll give all the evil of the world Miranda's and cuff their evil butts and make your son howl in laughter." Ron laughed at that, as she did, and he hugged her one shoulder like. "Take care, Detective Lieutenant." She smiled. "Always Detective, you too." He smiled back and saluted her one last time.

She dried her eyes as he left her as she hauled the rest of her boxes from her office, she put them in the back of her pickup truck, closed the back, then went through one last time, over the place when it was fairly quiet, then said goodbye.

Driving through town she smiled as she somehow ended up back at the Command Center. Sarra smiled as she climbed out of her truck, and went inside. She wanted to talk to Zordon, in private and Alpha 5, to say goodbye.

No one was there, not even Billy. It'd been lonely, but she needed to do this by herself.

"Zordon? You awake?" She asked as she entered the fairly dark room.

_Yes Sarra, how can I help you?_ Zordon asked as his head came into view.

She smiled. "I just wanted to let you know my next deal Zordon, I'm headed to Tokyo, tomorrow, but I wanted to say goodbye." He smiled at her.

_You'll be sorrily missed, Sarra, and know that if you're ever lonely, you're always welcome home, no matter what anyone says._ Zordon's voice was deep.

She tried holding back her tears. "Thank you Zordon, that means the world to meah." was her last word on the subject. "If anyone needs me they know how to reach meah, and I will be there in a lightening bolt." He grinned at that.

_You are a great friend and ally Sarra, and if you ever need any of US, you know how to reach us and you'll always be able to reach us." Sarra smiled.

"I know Zordon." She said, and Alpha 5 came out from the shadows, and she hugged him goodbye, he had blips that were slow on his face.

"It's okay Alpha, I will miss you too, and everyone else, but I need to do this Alpha, to be whole again." He nodded once.

"Take care, Zordon of Eltare, White Morphin Master, Great Father of us Rangers, you will always be in my heart." He smiled.

_Take care, Silver Lady, of you and yours, and if you ever have need of us, we'll be a communicator call away._ Was his reply.

She smiled. "Likewise, Zordon. Now I must go...." She said. "Tommy's picking me up tomorrow early for my ride to L.A.."

Turning after she took one long look, and a picture of Zordon, and Alpha on her digital camera, she left.

Getting back into town she got to her condo, and slept on the floor showered and dressed early the next day, and had an international moving company come two days before and take all her stuff. She magicked a silver rose, and put it on the dark fireplace for the next person who was buying it.

She took deep breaths and closed the black door after she got her suitcases done in a black with a silver outline in a rose ready for her trip, and her other cases, which was able to get taken by Tommy and loaded into his vehicle. Her vehicle was going to be shipped to Tokyo and take about a week to get there.

Sarra smiled as she saw Tommy ready there with excellent coffee from the Starbuck's and breakfast as they drove down to L.A.. She was fairly quiet through the whole trip, and the music played while they were going through the city one last time.

He got her to L.A., and didn't tell her that the rest had taken a bus down there to say goodbye to her. She was embarressed, and blushing, when they all showed up and she hit Tommy in his shoulder. "You...Oliver!" She wailed almost as the group came and gave her all hugs.

Adam grinned as he gave her his hug. "My idea, so you can blame me." He said as she hit his shoulder. "Talked to your dad, he's getting better with the fact that you're who you are lad, so let him in, ya?" She asked. Adam blushed.

The rest said their goodbyes, and the one goodbye she was not expecting made her choke up when she saw who it was. Kim.

"Miss Kimberly Harte." was her words. She smiled. Kim smiled back. "Detective-Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." was hers.

"I...apologise for my actions, and apologise for my behavior to you." was Kim's next sentance and that made Sarra tear.

"I ...am so sorry for all that's happend, he never deserved it and if there was anyway I could have changed anything I would have, even taking my own life for his..." Kim smiled sadly.

"He wouldn't let you, he's a stubborn man, we _all_ know that." Sarra's shoulders relaxed, and she gave Kim a tight smile behind the tears.

"Take care, Sarra," Kim said, as she hugged the poor shaking woman. Sarra smiled. "You too, Kim. Ya'll ever need me, I'm only a communicator call away..." She said as they all gathered around her and hugged her.

She smiled as they all let her go, and she saw Trey standing infront of her. "Prince Trey..." She whispered.

He smiled. "Detective Lieutenant Sarra Torrens-Lee." He said. She bit her lower lip as he came to her and gave her a huge hug.

Smiling as he pushed her back. "You have a new rank among us, Princess Sarra Torrens-Lee." She smiled at all the gasps amongst the group.

Sarra smiled. "I take those duties very seriously, and will do my best to make sure the world's a better place, Prince Trey." "Brother." She said as she hugged him one last time.

"Good bye, everyone." She said as her flight was called and she got to the gate. Tommy hugged her one last time. "Take care, Sarra, we will miss you." She smiled. "You are my friends never forget." She took one picture of them, and got someone else to take a picture of them all together and Adam, Rocky, Tommy and Trey got her laid out in their arms as they took the picture of all twelve of them laughing as the boys tried not to drop her.

She smiled and waved goodbye as she boarded the plane, and it took off into the sky. They watched the plane go, and as they did, Kim came to Tommy who wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Beautiful." she smiled. "Hey Handsome. We'll miss her won't we?" He nodded.

"She'll be okay though, she's stubborn, and a warrior." was the word. "Let's go party eh?" was his question. She nodded. "Let's go, Handsome."

The End!!!!

Author's note: This is the end of the beginning of Silver Zeo's saga, but not the end of the Silver Shadow Saga as she travels the globe and tries to heal what she can of others and herself. Please be forgiving as this is the first of the series, and my baby, I hope you all enjoy, I've been at this a long long time. Take care, ja ne!


End file.
